


Чудеса на виражах

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, TheGreen



Series: 2 левел, миди [9]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dragons, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, romania - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новичок-драконолог Чарли Уизли знакомится с <s>крышей</s> главным спонсором Всемирного драконоведческого заповедника</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудеса на виражах

**Author's Note:**

> Автор намеренно не описывает какого-то конкретного Дракулу, чтобы читающие могли представить своего любимого. А вот его прекрасные жены полностью взяты из "Ван Хельсинга" и выглядят так: http://st-im.kinopoisk.ru/im/kadr/8/3/0/kinopoisk.ru-Van-Helsing-830131.jpg

Первым драконом, увиденным практикантом Чарли Уизли вживую, а не на картинке в книге, был серый колосс длиной с диплодока и высотой с девятиэтажный дом, покрытый, казалось, непрошибаемой бугрящейся броней и мирно спящий на холме. В смысле, не на цепях (хотя какие цепи могли бы сдержать такую махину?) и без каких-либо огораживающих или запирающих чар — и при этом мимо дремлющего исполина спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало, проходили драконологи.  
  
— Что, впечатляет? — правильно истолковал совершенно обалделое выражение лица Чарли встречавший его и открывавший ему доступ в заповедник магозоолог Йоржи. — Наша гордость. Украинский железнобрюх, самый старый из ныне известных драконов. Именно про него Скамандер в книге писал, ну, с кораблем, помнишь? Старичок теперь у нас живет, вечно дрыхнет в свое удовольствие… Да закрой рот, муху еще проглотишь.  
  
Впрочем, летняя практика после шестого курса, хоть и весьма насыщенная, все же не шла ни в какое сравнение с первым рабочим днем — 5 августа 1991 года Чарли на подгибающихся от волнения ногах переступил порог Всемирного драконоведческого заповедника… и немедленно понял, что на практике, кажется, он все равно толком ничему не научился. Судя по всему, один из принципов работы заповедника гласил: «Загрузи новичка заданиями по уши, тогда и поймешь, тянет ли он», так что данному новичку оставалось лишь засучить рукава, ухватить покрепче лопату (для уборки драконьего навоза, который нельзя убирать заклинаниями, потому что он — замечательное удобрение) и отважно кинуться в бой.  
  
Всю первую неделю Чарли расчищал вольеры от вышеупомянутого навоза, нарезал аккуратными ломтями говядину и баранину, кормил из бутылочки разведенным в воде мясным фаршем зеленых валлийских драконят, которых бросила разнервничавшаяся молодая мамаша (драконята, к счастью, принадлежавшие к относительно мирному виду, немедленно обслюнявили его с ног до головы), помогал усмирять венгерскую хвосторогу в приступе немотивированного бешенства и забирать для ежегодного анализа кровь у перуанского змеезуба, обожавшего людей — но исключительно в гастрономическом смысле. После работы он лечил полученные ожоги и укусы, читал и перечитывал все имеющиеся под рукой труды о драконах, изучал окружающую местность и записывал, записывал, записывал…  
  
Всемирный драконоведческий заповедник занимал большую часть румынских Карпат и был надежно укрыт несколькими слоями профессионально наложенных Охранных чар. Чары разделяли и огромные вольеры для драконов, потому что эти создания определенно ценили личное пространство. Особой гордостью заповедника, само собой, являлись еще недавно почти истребленные, а теперь успешно размножающиеся румынские длиннороги, но в нем вполне благополучно проживали все известные виды драконов, в том числе ярко-алый китайский огненный шар по кличке Лао-цзы. Кто-то из руководства заповедника (явно интеллектуал) принципиально давал драконам имена, соответствующие стране их происхождения, именно поэтому ту венгерскую хвосторогу с тонкой душевной организацией звали Эржебет, а перуанский змеезуб гордо именовался Мачу-Пикчу.  
  
На гравийных дорожках между уютными коттеджами, где по двое или по трое проживали драконологи, благодаря заклинаниям самоочищения мусор не задерживался больше минуты, а еда была выше всяких похвал — работников тут определенно ценили. Напротив столовой стоял бронзовый бюст создателя заповедника Харви Ридгебита с до блеска отполированным носом, который все по сто раз в день усердно терли на удачу, а рядом кто-то старательно расчертил круг для игры в плюй-камни.  
  
Уже на второй день Чарли окончательно решил, что его место именно здесь, и никакого другого ему не нужно.  
  
Как оказалось, пятничные посиделки драконологов у большого костра были вполне обычным делом: рассказать пару анекдотов, спеть что-то под гитару, обсудить события недели, блеснуть умением приготовить блюдо с почти непроизносимым названием или просто тихо и мирно напиться перед тем, как все, кроме дежурных, отправятся куда-нибудь на выходные. Чарли выбрался бы посмотреть на Бухарест, но после того, как тамошние магглы свергли своего маггловского тирана, руководство от греха подальше наложило категоричный запрет на посещение всех городов Румынии и прочих «советских и бывших советских стран, вот список, Уизли, вряд ли ты в этом разбираешься». Так что в планах на субботу и воскресенье у него пока что стояли визит в Нору и прогулка по Лондону. Ну а до того он предвкушал вечеринку, которая предположительно должна была окончательно влить его в дружный коллектив драконологов, и не последняя роль в этом отводилась бочонку «Огдена» и ящику сливочного пива.  
  
— Родители правильно воспитали тебя, Чарли, — одобрительно закивал Йоржи при виде выпивки.  
  
— Мы непременно все это выпьем, даже не сомневайся, — добавил пресс-секретарь заповедника Петру. — И тебя познакомим с нашими напитками, ты, наверное, ничего подобного не пробовал? Не бойся: от нас трезвым еще никто не уходил.  
  


***

  
  
— …И сливовицу. Ты обязательно должен попробовать сливовицу. У вас в Англии о ней, поди, и не слышали?  
  
— А я недавно зиванию притащил, помните?  
  
— Ну не все же сразу!  
  
— Это почему же?..  
  
— А почему ты льешь огневиски в сливочное пиво?  
  
— Потому что это будет волшебный ерш, Чарли.  
  
Чарли был уверен, что его милые, добродушные, душевные коллеги никоим образом не пытаются убить его, но как-то само собой получилось, что они — из самых лучших побуждений, разумеется! — всё вливали и вливали в него совершенно невероятные объемы крепких напитков, названия которых были ему совершенно незнакомы. Несомненно, он просто-напросто сдохнет от алкогольного отравления уже сегодня, максимум завтра, и феноменально вкусные блюда (по названиям он запомнил только паприкаш и гуляш) не помогут. Впрочем, байки из жизни драконологов, полной опасностей и приключений, были настолько захватывающи и увлекательны, что под них спиртное пилось будто само собой, без какого-то видимого его участия.  
  
— Перец из горилки совсем не обязательно съедать, честное слово. — Колдомедик, работающий в ночную смену, трансильванский венгр по имени Анастаз, сидел неподалеку от Чарли и, если и отводил от него глаза, то вряд ли дольше, чем на пару минут.  
  
— Да, наверное, ты прав. Спасибо.  
  
Чарли уже давно все понял о своих предпочтениях, и рослый красавец Анастаз понравился ему практически сразу. Тот с первого же дня взял над ним своеобразное шефство, подсказывая практически по любому вопросу, а еще всегда пристально смотрел, словно пытаясь разглядеть что-то важное для себя. Если бы Чарли был чуть увереннее в себе, то сразу бы понял, в чем дело, но сейчас он лишь периодически краснел, задаваясь вопросом, почему на него так пялятся.  
  
В голове давно словно приятно, убаюкивающе и ласково шумело море, по телу разлилось тягучее тепло, которое делало его расслабленным, ленивым и довольным, как… как Билл, когда его взяли в Гринготтс. Может, если немного посидеть вот так, не шевелясь, то в конце концов он заснет, и ему непременно приснится что-нибудь ужасно хорошее, доброе, светлое…  
  
— …И полеты на драконах… ну, маскировочные чары надо все-таки усилить. Мало ли какие магглы там в горах шляются?  
  
Когда эти слова действительно дошли до сознания Чарли (медленно, тяжело, словно продираясь сквозь плотную пелену), он встряхнул головой, нашел глазами произнесшего их Йоржи и недоуменно на него уставился.  
  
— Полеты на драконах? Это как? Кто на них летает? — Ну, по крайней мере, он не разучился формулировать короткие и ясные вопросы.  
  
— Мы и летаем! — гордо откликнулся Йоржи. — А кто ж еще? Ну, не каждый день, конечно, и не на любой породе, и с предосторожностями… Но летаем, факт.  
  
Сидящий рядом с ним Христо яростно мотал головой, и Чарли воззрился было на него с подозрением, но тут вспомнил, что Христо — болгарин, а значит, он таким странным образом подтверждает слова коллеги.  
  
— Летаете… прямо на спине? — Все-таки это казалось невероятным.  
  
— Ну не прямо на ней, там же шипы, ты чего! Седла для этого есть специальные, уздечек мы понаделали… Хочешь прокатиться, Чарли?  
  
— Он же пьян, Йоржи!  
  
— Хочу!  
  
Чарли недовольно обернулся на Анастаза, который запротестовал в тот же момент, когда он согласился. Остальных же, надо сказать, эта идея чрезвычайно воодушевила.  
  
— Молодец, новичок!  
  
— Ты смелый!  
  
— Я гриффиндорец, — отозвался Чарли. Предполагалось, что это все объяснит. Хотя, кажется, вокруг него сидели в основном выпускники Дурмштранга.  
  
— Испытание! — Петру внезапно так просиял, будто ему открылся смысл жизни. — Точно! Мы ж новичку испытание так и не устроили! Не по-людски как-то.  
  
Испытание, значит. Вот как. Почему-то Чарли совершенно не удивился. Ну разумеется, в таком коллективе не могут не устраивать испытания новичкам для проверки их на прочность. Удивительно, что он сам этого не предвидел.  
  
— Я готов. — Он старательно поддерживал в себе состояние опьянения, потому что оно помогало не испугаться. Трусить нельзя было ни в коем случае — на него сейчас смотрит практически весь заповедник.  
  
— Да на здоровье, — беззаботно откликнулся Йоржи. — Так, сейчас сообразим, на кого тебя посадить-то… Так, Анастаз, упырюга, отстань от Чарли, парень хочет полетать! Вернее, приставать можешь, но не прилюдно же!.. На кого… Не, понятно, что не на хвосторог, не на китайцев, не на норвежцев и не на Мачу-Пикчу — мы ж еще не рехнулись окончательно. И лучше кого-то молодого, подростка — они добрее. Шведский тупорылый… у Карлсона крыло еще побаливает. Валлийцы… Лливелина, что ли, взять?  
  
— Можно посадить парня на Тараса, — словно в воздух брякнул изрядно окосевший Христо.  
  
— И толку? Где сядет, там и слезет.  
  
— На Тараса? — Чарли почувствовал, как его глаза неудержимо лезут на лоб. — Вон того Тараса? А он что, летает?..  
  
Уроженец украинских Карпат Тарас, так поразивший Чарли в день его прибытия на летнюю практику, действительно был официально признан самым старым драконом в мире — через два года ему исполнялось аж шестьсот лет. Его назвали в честь какого-то Бульбы — впрочем, он еще не обзавелся никаким именем, когда в 1799 году утащил в Черное море парусник, заботливо вытряхнул команду в воду, а потом разнес судно в щепки (о чем и написал Скамандер в своем знаменитом справочнике). Как рассказывали Чарли, дракон-патриарх сам прилетел в заповедник лет семьдесят назад и ясно дал понять, что собирается в нем поселиться до скончания своего долгого века. Никакого вольера ему не требовалось, потому что теперь этот чудовищный исполин с длинными, острыми, как бритва, когтями, и броней в двадцать дюймов толщиной явно сдал от старости и практически все время крепко спал. Раз в неделю его кормили: позавчера Чарли сам принимал в этом участие, протягивая железнобрюху на длинных вилах куски говядины, а тот медленно и тяжело приподнимал голову, едва-едва разлепляя веки, и словно все еще в дреме приоткрывал жуткую пасть (в которой, впрочем, нисколько не поредел частокол зубов). Мясо Тарас пережевывал, казалось, вечность, при этом его помутневшие от времени глаза так и норовили закрыться, будто на них давило бремя прожитых столетий. Поев, он немедленно снова погружался в сон и никак не реагировал даже на еженедельное обливание водой для гигиены.  
  
Именно поэтому Чарли и обалдел от предложения посадить его на Тараса для полета. Они смеются, что ли? Да старичок давно врос в землю и пустил в нее корни!  
  
— А почему же нет? — кажется, искренне обиделся Йоржи. — Он дракон или где?  
  
— Крылья ему никто не обрывал…  
  
— Ты же не думаешь, что он тебя не поднимет?  
  
— Тарас летает, Чарли, уверяю тебя, — подытожил Анастаз. — Когда сам того хочет. Просто большую часть времени он предпочитает спать, но уж если ему взбредет в голову размяться, его не остановить. Проходит через любые охранные чары, даже не замечая их.  
  
— И куда же он летит? — Чарли все еще подозревал, что над ним потешаются.  
  
— Да куда захочет! — покатился со смеху Йоржи. — Кто ж его остановит! Ты на него посмотри только!  
  
Чарли перевел взгляд на, как всегда, лежащего на холме неподалеку Тараса и аж пошатнулся от потрясения: вроде бы еще минуту назад крепко спящий дракон весь подобрался, высоко вскинул голову, изогнув длинную шею, и пристально разглядывал драконологов, будто знал, что они говорят о нем. При этом он словно сбросил несколько веков разом, потому что совершенно не выглядел дряхлым и усталым, а в алых и, как оказалось на самом деле, ничуть не поблекших глазах светились ум и какое-то насмешливое любопытство. Как назло, именно в этот момент никто, кроме Чарли, не смотрел в сторону железнобрюха и не видел, что тот проснулся. А если дракон сейчас дохнет на них огнем?  
  
Чарли медленно, не разрывая зрительного контакта, поклонился, как его учил Хагрид. На гиппогрифов это производило весьма умиротворяющее действие, может, и с драконом сработает? Спустя несколько мгновений во взгляде Тараса промелькнуло что-то похожее на симпатию (хотя Чарли наверняка это почудилось спьяну, потому что никакой симпатии к людям драконы по определению не испытывают), он опустил голову обратно на землю и опять впал во внешне непробудную спячку. И даже рассказать остальным об этом не представлялось возможным, потому что больше никто ничего не заметил.  
  
— Ты чего гнешься туда-обратно? — поинтересовался Йоржи, который все еще расписывал достоинства Тараса. — Спина затекла, что ли?.. Да, так вот жаль, конечно: уж на нем бы ты пролетел везде, где можно и нельзя, даже править бы не пришлось. Он, конечно, уже старенький, не шибко маневренный, подслеповат и подглуховат, летает медленно и низко… Но при его весе и броне это были бы не ваши проблемы…  
  
— Э… правда? Ну, в другой раз, может быть.  
  
«Если я переживу этот».  
  
— О! — хлопнул себя по лбу Петру. — Придумал! Давайте Крокодила Данди возьмем! Молодой, не вредный. Ты что думаешь, новичок?  
  
Чарли думал, что падать с одного дракона, скорее всего, ему будет точно так же, как и с другого, но все равно изобразил на лице самое искреннее воодушевление, какое только мог. С другой стороны, опаловоглазые антиподы и в самом деле были весьма добры… по драконьим меркам, особенно в юном возрасте, а дурашливый и игривый как щенок двухлетка Крокодил Данди — это совсем не кровожадная Эржебет и не людоед Мачу-Пикчу.  
  
Его добрые коллеги, не тратя зря время, мигом помчались за драконом. Анастаз, которому не удалось никого образумить, мрачно пил что-то кроваво-красное из стакана. За исключением него, всем вокруг было хорошо.  
  
С именем у Крокодила Данди, надо сказать, вышла некоторая промашка, поскольку его порода в основном встречалась в Новой Зеландии, а не в Австралии. Впрочем, не так уж это было важно, учитывая, что он вообще родился тут, в заповеднике, почти два года назад. Дракончик совсем недавно уверенно встал на крыло, и именно поэтому до сих пор его держали в вольере с сильными защитными чарами, образующими крышу над головой, чтобы он особо не поднимался в воздух до поры до времени. Когда Данди привели — уже в уздечке, к которой крепились две цепи, и с кожаным седлом, похожим на конское, на спине — он крутил головой и едва не пританцовывал от нетерпения, словно уже знал, что его сейчас пустят полетать.  
  
Опаловоглазые антиподы не зря считались самыми красивыми драконами, и у Чарли на несколько мгновений перехватило дыхание от восхищения тем, как в отсветах костра сверкает мелкая золотисто-жемчужная чешуя Данди, как переливаются его невероятные многоцветные глаза без зрачков… Тут это чудо природы махнуло крылом, едва не сбив с ног драконолога Марека, державшего правую цепь, и издало радостный крик, явно в предвкушении настоящего полета. Чарли будто окатило ледяной водой, и невидимое теплое одеяло начало стремительно соскальзывать с тела. Твою мать, во что он ввязался? Он же пьянее Хагрида в первый день учебного года, и сейчас сядет на дикого ящера, чтобы полететь на нем непонятно куда, не умея управлять им, и…  
  
— Ты там не струхнул, новичок? — дружелюбно поинтересовался Йоржи. — Могу тебе еще стакан налить для храбрости.  
  
Чарли предпочел промолчать: так легче было пережидать нарастающий приступ паники. Его горло пересохло, а сердце так колотилось, что казалось, оно вот-вот выпрыгнет у него из горла и повиснет на ниточке. Он уже успел тысячу раз проклясть свою дурость, но отступить не мог. Дракон уже взнуздан и оседлан: значит, некуда деваться, надо садиться и доказывать, что у английских парней тоже есть яйца. Нет, они тут все совсем охренели, наверное…  
  
— Слушай, — внезапно произнес Христо, — если тебе очень страшно, можешь отказаться. Придумаем тебе какое-нибудь другое испытание. Например, засунуть в нос карандаш и проскакать по лесу в мешке. Или раскусить бритву. Или залезть на дерево в туфлях на каблуках…  
  
— Так, спасибо большое, — решительно заявил Чарли. — Держите Крокодила Данди, я полез в седло. Куда лететь-то?  
  
В конце концов, в том, чтобы погибнуть, упав с дракона, было нечто романтическое, поэтическое… А вот отдать концы, проглотив обломок бритвы или загнав в мозг карандаш — это полная дурь. Да на его похоронах могильщики так будут ржать, что гроб в могилу вывернут, опуская!  
  
Потирая в очередной раз по настоянию коллег нос Харви Ридгебита, Чарли мрачно подумал, что, если бы у бюста основателя заповедника были руки, тот бы сейчас от души покрутил у виска. Потом он (с активной физической и моральной поддержкой драконологов) подошел к Данди, потрепал его по морде, умудрился увернуться от вполне дружеского, но весьма ощутимого тычка головой, которым попытался наградить его ящер, и запрыгнул в седло, и проделал это очень даже лихо для человека, душа которого уже давно обосновалась в пятках.  
  
— Да, ты не робкого десятка, новичок! — одобрительно мотал головой Христо. — Одобряю… Анастаз, если ты так распереживался за своего парня, так лети за ним, кто тебя держит-то…  
  
— И действительно… — подхватил Йоржи и переключился на Чарли, сидящего в седле на дрожащем от нетерпения драконе и стиснувшего уздечку так, что побелели пальцы. — Значит, если надо вправо — сильно тянешь вправо, а если налево — то налево. Когда налетаетесь, тянешь вниз, гнешь ему голову к земле… Что там еще?  
  
— К замку не подлетай!  
  
— Точно! Не приближайся к замку Бран! Слышишь? Ничего там хорошего нет.  
  
— И…  
  
Что хотел посоветовать ему Петру, так и осталось тайной, потому что именно в этот момент драконологи, державшие цепи, синхронно отстегнули их от уздечки… и едва успели отскочить в разные стороны за секунду до того, как их бы снесли крыльями. Данди с восторженным воплем толкнулся ногами от земли и рванул вверх, как молния.  
  
Седло оказалось чрезвычайно удобным: его высокие края помогали не вывалиться… по крайней мере, в первые пару минут. Когда Данди взмыл вертикально вверх, Чарли возблагодарил Мерлина, Моргану и до кучи Годрика, что в Хогвартсе играл за ловца — и играл неплохо. Дракон — это, конечно, не метла, но навыки полетов все равно пригодятся. Тело и в самом деле само все вспомнило. Инстинктивно, даже не успев ни о чем подумать, Чарли пригнулся как можно ближе к шее дракона, практически вытянулся параллельно ей, насколько седло позволяло, сдавил ногами седло и вцепился в уздечку мертвой хваткой, изо всех сил натягивая ее. В лицо нещадно хлестал ветер, так, что дыхание перехватывало и казалось, что голова вот-вот оторвется.  
  
Данди не удовлетворился «свечкой» и, набрав высоту, сделал мертвую петлю и издал радостный рев подростка, которого наконец-то отпустили погулять и позволили забыть о скучных уроках. В ночное небо выплеснулось алое пламя, и макушка подвернувшейся сосны молниеносно вспыхнула. Затем дракон, наконец, лег на воздух горизонтально и помчался вперед.  
  
Чарли понадобилось минут пять, чтобы осмелиться хотя бы пошевелиться. Затем он вспомнил, как дышать, и попытался собраться с мыслями.  
  
Куда он летит? Да тролль его знает, судя по всему, дракон просто-напросто мчится куда глаза глядят, ошалев от внезапной свободы. Как им управлять? Ах, да, тянуть уздечку направо и налево. Можно попробовать, но не факт, что что-то получится. Сколько ему еще так летать и как потом приземляться? «Когда налетаетесь…» А как это определить? Видимо, придется разбираться по ходу действия.  
  
Сейчас Данди несся стрелой прямо навстречу большой, почти полной, желтой луне, без рывков и кульбитов, но, конечно, расслабляться было нельзя ни в коем случае. Зверь молодой и порывистый, и Чарли для него не авторитет… Но… Мерлин, как же вокруг было красиво! Горы, леса и долины, залитые лунным светом, приобрели совершенно новый, непривычный вид, особенно захватывающий при таком обзоре, который открывался со спины ящера. Ветер трепал волосы и свистел в ушах, луна походила на кусок сыра, справа дергаными зигзагами летела, не отставая, крупная летучая мышь, и все было просто великолепно. Чарли был вне себя от дикого восторга и одновременно дикого ужаса. Периодически он думал (когда к нему возвращалась способность о чем-то думать), что его коллеги все-таки молодцы, что придумали такую инициацию. Даже если новичок погибает, он погибает счастливым, а дракону заодно достается ужин. Вот и славно.  
  
И тут Чарли увидел, что они стремительно мчатся к высокой, очень живописной скале, покрытой деревьями, на которой белел замок занятной трапециевидной формы, и этот замок, казалось, так и впился в них, мягко говоря, неприветливым взглядом своих многочисленных окон, но Данди стремглав несся на него, будто хотел протаранить. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто летел куда глаза глядят, и собирался просто обогнуть эту крепость… так…  
  
А если это и есть замок Бран, куда ему хором решительно не советовали подлетать? И как теперь выруливать?  
  
— Эй, а ну поворачивай! — Чарли потянул уздечку вправо, но не со всей силы — вдруг дракон разозлится, если крутить ему голову? — Давай поворачивай! Поворачивай!  
  
С таким же успехом он мог бы пытаться завязать узлом утюг. Дракон не огрызался, но и не сдвигался ни на дюйм, верхнее окно башни внезапно оказалось так близко, и на нем блестел в лунном свете удивительно красивый витраж, изображавший румынского длиннорога, Данди вильнул в сторону, махнув хвостом прямо по морде этого длиннорога — только разноцветные стекла полетели…  
  
И тут из башни выплеснулось черное облако, которое рвануло прямо на них, и обалдевший Чарли увидел, что это огромная стая летучих мышей, а дракон испустил угрожающий рев и вздыбил гребень так, что седло опасно качнуло. Мыши неслись к ним, прямо на глазах закручиваясь в трубу смерча, и, возможно, это просто воображение Чарли разыгралось, но он ясно увидел их оскаленные белоснежные клыки и выставленные вперед когти на задних лапах, и услышал, как они что-то орут, пищат и верещат… Что-то нецензурное… Да это же… Это же отборный румынский мат…  
  
Летучая мышь, сопровождавшая их весь полет, успела отчаянно ринуться наперерез этой стае, Данди успел яростно заорать и выпустить длинный огненный столб, а потом вопящая, бьющая крыльями, царапающаяся масса обрушилась на Чарли и выкинула его из седла.  
  


***

  
  
Приходить в себя оказалось тяжело: что-то сдавливало грудь и сковывало руки, а перед закрытыми веками плавали разноцветные круги, и голова, кажется, плавала вместе с ними… В отдалении звучал чей-то глухой, но определенно рассерженный голос. Что произошло? Какой-то бред: матерящиеся летучие мыши… Мерлин, ну и крыли же они его. Чарли от души надеялся, что ему никогда не доведется испытать на себе ничего из того, что ему пожелали, а от мысли, что симпатичные рукокрылые зверьки вообще знают о подобных сексуальных практиках, его и без того не очень трезво мыслящий сегодня мозг впадал в полный ступор.  
  
А до нападения мышей он летел… летел… Твою мать!  
  
— Где Данди? — Он сам не понял, прошептал это или прокричал: регулировать громкость голоса пока не очень получалось. — Данди в порядке?  
  
— Гм. Однако же. Не ожидал, — произнес чей-то незнакомый голос где-то далеко.  
  
Разговаривать с невидимками было неудобно, и Чарли, сделав над собой усилие, разлепил глаза. Тут же прикрыл их и мелко заморгал, потому что вокруг все завертелось волчком.  
  
Одновременно он осознал, что сидит на довольно жестком стуле, его руки заведены назад и крепко привязаны к спинке стула, так, что уже начали затекать, да и поперек груди его стягивает что-то… цепь? Вот же… Куда бы он ни попал, очевидно, что ему тут не рады. Впрочем, учитывая высаженное окно, ничего удивительного…  
  
Вторая попытка открыть глаза была более успешной, однако Чарли не смог обрадоваться этому, поскольку первым, на что упал его взгляд, оказался человеческий скелет. Настолько белый, что вызывал сомнения в своей подлинности, он стоял прямо перед ним в стенной нише и скалил зубы с совершенно непонятной радостью. Справа от скелета в воображаемого врага нацелили внушительный меч рыцарские доспехи — совсем как в Хогвартсе, а слева находилось большое и довольно уютное на вид кресло, почти полностью занятое необъятной пушистой черепаховой кошкой. Другие кошки — белые, черные, рыжие, полосатые, пятнистые, с длинной шерстью, короткой и даже некоторые совсем без нее — расхаживали, сидели, лежали на полу, массивном столе красного дерева и паре таких же стульев (возможно, в комнате находилась еще какая-то мебель, но ситуация не особо располагала к ее детальному изучению), и их было… много. Гораздо больше, чем на выставке книззлов, куда в прошлом году Чарли заходил из любопытства.  
  
Кошек он тоже не рассмотрел во всех деталях, так как его отвлекла непонятная возня над головой, он поднял глаза и растерянно ахнул при виде массы летучих мышей, сплошь облепивших карниз, который, видимо, опоясывал всю комнату. Зловредные животные (не те ли самые, что сбили его с дракона?) попискивали, почесывались, толкались с сородичами за более удобное место, некоторые закрывали головы крыльями от света роскошной люстры, свисавшей с потолка на крюке — в ней горела лишь половина свечей, но, очевидно, и это было слишком ярко для них.  
  
И, наконец, будто довершая картину экстравагантного приюта для животных, на втором карнизе, чуть выше первого, восседало примерно двадцать-тридцать сов, филинов и сычей, таращивших на Чарли круглые янтарные глаза в — как ему показалось — немом осуждении. Особенно выделялся среди них крупный буро-рыжий филин, медленно и вдумчиво выдирающий розовые петли кишок из расклеванного живота мертвой крысы — он наградил пленника таким взглядом, словно с удовольствием проделал бы с ним то же самое.  
  
Словом, Чарли даже не стало особо стыдно, что его прошиб холодный пот, когда за пару секунд он оценил весь окружавший его антураж и сделал совсем невеселые выводы. Только… кто это там за дверью?  
  
— Сколько раз я уже просил по-хорошему, чтобы ваши идиоты прекратили летать на драконах под моими окнами? Вам там медом намазано? Так я покажу вам мед! Вы знаете, сколько стоил этот витраж? Знаете? Муранское стекло, черт возьми! Дешевле разнести на куски этого юного дебила!  
  
— Ваше сиятельство, я приношу вам самые искренние извинения и сожаления за эту глупую пьяную выходку… работает только неделю и еще не в курсе всех обстоятельств… понесут наказание… чем мы можем исправить…  
  
Дверь распахнулась так резко, что ударилась о стену, и в комнату практически ворвался высокий темноволосый человек во всем черном. На вид ему было где-то от тридцати до сорока лет, и, судя по выражению его бледного лица, он явно на что-то жутко разозлился. Вернее, на кого-то. Чарли даже догадывался, на кого именно, и его совсем не радовала эта догадка. За брюнетом в черном мчался почтенный седовласый директор заповедника мистер Петреску с ужасно расстроенным и виноватым лицом. На Чарли он зыркнул так, будто тот заморозил кладку хвостороги или налил протухшей воды шведскому тупорылому. Третьим вошедшим в комнату оказался белый как полотно Анастаз — его глаза так и впились в Чарли, явно проверяя, не ранен ли он.  
Замок Бран… ваше сиятельство… В мозгу начинала ворочаться невероятная догадка. Но как такое возможно, это же просто страшная сказочка?  
  
Незнакомец остановился прямо перед Чарли, скрестив руки на груди и устремив на него поистине испепеляющий взгляд темных глаз. Стройный, изящный, он двигался стремительно и резко, а держался чрезвычайно прямо. Сразу невозможно было сказать, красив ли он, но от него веяло какой-то необъяснимой опасной силой, и от худощавого лица с резкими чертами трудно было оторвать взгляд. Вот и Чарли, подняв на него глаза, немедленно почувствовал себя кроликом перед удавом. Ему стало еще холоднее, и вместе с тем мучительно хотелось хоть что-то сказать, потому что играть в гляделки молча было совершенно невыносимо.  
  
— Где Данди? — Он сам не ожидал, что первым у него вырвется именно этот вопрос. — Что вы с ним сделали?  
  
— Он яростно протестовал против вашего пленения, был усыплен лично мною и посажен на цепь в подвале. Но я бы на твоем месте сейчас не о драконе беспокоился, — процедил незнакомец, разглядывая Чарли так, словно не мог решить, в какую часть его тела в первую очередь вцепиться зубами.  
  
— Граф Дракула — чрезвычайно уважаемый человек в здешних краях и наш главный спонсор. — Мистер Петреску в отчаянии практически заламывал руки. — Девяносто процентов всего, что у нас есть, приобретено на его пожертвования. Как ты мог устроить такой разгром, Уизли? Как ты мог так опозорить заповедник? Да как тебе только в голову пришла эта безумная идея…  
  
— Благодарю, господин директор, — без особых церемоний оборвал его тот, кого назвали Дракулой. — Дальше я как-нибудь сам разберусь.  
  
— Господарь, — шагнул вперед Анастаз, — это я виноват…  
  
— Разумеется, ты тоже виноват, Фекете, — нехорошо сощурился на него Дракула. Его голос стал ниже на полтона, и в нем словно бы тек яд. — Ты попытался преградить мне путь, когда я вылетел ловить этого кретина — думаешь, я не успел тебя заметить? «Не становись между драконом и яростью его» — весьма разумный совет, не находишь?  
  
Анастаз стал еще белее, хотя это казалось невозможным, и явно хотел сделать хоть шаг назад. Однако не сделал.  
  
Дракула… граф… господарь… какое непонятное слово… Чарли готов был замотать головой, чтобы хоть как-то привести мысли в порядок. Он слышал о Дракуле, безусловно: еще на летней практике, хотя и не вникал особо, успел понять, что он в этих местах что-то вроде легенды. Жестокий маггловский князь, кажется, из шестнадцатого века… или пятнадцатого… а после смерти вроде бы он стал вампиром… Хотя, возможно, на самом деле все было совсем не так — кто разберет эти легенды в стиле магической истории профессора Бинса. И он как-то видел фильм, там было жуткое белесое существо, и оно называлось Дракулой… Но как такое возможно? Стоящий перед Чарли зловещий красавец не имел ничего общего с той когтистой и клыкастой молью…  
  
— А вы разве не должны быть лысым и с острыми ушами? — ляпнул Чарли прежде, чем сам понял, что сказал. Если бы у него не были скованны руки, он бы сам себе зажал рот.  
  
Летучие мыши на карнизе захлопали крыльями и возмущенно заверещали.  
  
Дракула даже не подскочил к нему: вот он стоял футах в пяти, а в следующую секунду уже оказался вплотную. Твердая, будто каменная рука с неизвестно откуда вылезшими длинными загнутыми когтями ухватила Чарли за горло и очень чувствительно сдавила.  
  
— Вижу, ты любишь кино? — прошипел вампир — да, вампир, в этом уже не осталось никаких сомнений. Его глаза молниеносно налились кровью, зрачки вертикально вытянулись, во рту выросли несколько рядов белоснежных клыков — ну, возможно, количество было и поменьше, но у страха глаза велики.  
  
— Ваше сиятельство, простите его, он идиот! — взвыл мистер Петреску, хватаясь за голову. Его взгляд выражал острое желание расчленить Чарли, сварить, а потом еще и сжечь для верности.  
  
— Господарь, прошу вас… Он пьян и не соображает, что говорит. — Анастаз качнулся в их сторону и, кажется, был на грани того, чтобы броситься на Дракулу.  
  
— Ну хватит пугать ребенка, Влад. Он и так уже понял, что вел себя неблагоразумно. А этот витраж мне все равно никогда не нравился.  
  
Чарли не заметил, как она появилась в комнате: вот только что он смотрел в алые глаза своей смерти и из последних сил убеждал себя не паниковать, не истерить и вести себя достойно, а в следующее мгновение рядом с Дракулой как из-под земли выросла одна из самых прекрасных женщин, которых он видел в жизни. Высокая, стройная, величавая, в каком-то блестящем струящемся одеянии, она была похожа на королеву, а контраст практически белоснежной кожи и иссиня-черных волос, заплетенных в толстую косу до пояса, ошеломлял.  
  
— Полагаю, когда в следующий раз дракон снесет половину башни, ты скажешь, что тебе никогда не нравился наш замок, так, дорогая? — огрызнулся Дракула, тем не менее, выпуская горло Чарли.  
  
— Нет, мы просто усилим охранные и маскировочные чары, — промурлыкала женщина чарующим грудным голосом, подходя ближе к пленнику. Несколько мгновений ее бархатные глаза фиалкового цвета изучающе разглядывали Чарли, а затем она улыбнулась ему: — Здравствуй. Меня зовут Верона.  
  
— Чарльз Уизли. — Его голос каким-то чудом не дрожал, но звучал хрипло: хватка у Дракулы оказалась железной. Надо ли добавлять, что ему приятно познакомиться, или в данном случае это будет звучать как издевательский бред? — Извините за витраж, пожалуйста. Я нечаянно.  
  
— Заповедник полностью возместит вам расходы, ваше сиятельство! — Кажется, директор, произнося это, уже мысленно посчитал затраты и впал в предынфарктное состояние. Во всяком случае, выражение его лица было чрезвычайно красноречиво. — Вы можете не сомневаться, мы все уладим…  
  
— Да-да, я так сразу и подумал… — язвительно протянул Дракула и внезапно повернулся к Чарли, впившись в него глазами так, словно хотел прожечь дыру. — Кто придумал посадить тебя на дракона?  
  
Чарли аж подпрыгнул на стуле. Да уж, его сиятельство прекрасно умел задавать вопросы тоном, который хлестал, как кнут.  
  
— Ну… я…  
  
— Что, прошу прощения?  
  
— Я и придумал! Только я! — Так, видимо, он тоже еще не разучился рявкать.  
  
— Чарли ошибается, господарь. — Анастаз был по-прежнему мертвенно бледен и смотрел прямо перед собой, как солдат на плацу. — Это была моя идея.  
  
— Неправда, — упрямо нахмурился Чарли. У него все еще замирало сердце от страха, но позволять кому бы то ни было брать на себя его вину… ну, это решительно неправильно и недостойно. — Я сам напросился, а он меня отговаривал.  
  
Дракула перевел взгляд с одного на другого, явно пытаясь что-то понять, и тут же досадливо скривился — видимо, его осенило.  
  
— Отлично, просто великолепно. Видимо, Фекете, не для тебя написано Положение о порядке установления контактов со смертными.  
  
— Смертными… — машинально повторил Чарли и уставился на Анастаза с — он знал это, но ничего не мог поделать — совершенно идиотским видом. — Не понимаю… а ты кто тогда?  
  
— Попробуй поискать в венгерско-английском словаре, как переводится имя твоего дружка, и сам сообразишь, — Дракула явно не одобрял любые отклонения от основной темы. — Уизли, мы тут собирались обсудить твою возмутительную выходку и возможность возмещения ущерба.  
  
— Я не отказываюсь нести ответственность, — мужественно откликнулся Чарли, судорожно соображая, сколько теперь ему придется работать бесплатно. Витраж из муранского стекла наверняка был жутко дорогим.  
  
— Вот и славно! Так, давай-ка развяжем тебя, Чарли — ведь тебя можно так называть? — Верона что-то сделала с цепями, и они спали с пленника. Дракула возмущенно вскинулся — она недоуменно изогнула тонкую, идеальной формы бровь. — Что? Кажется, мы решили, что ты не перегрызаешь бедному мальчику горло, не отрываешь ему голову и не сажаешь его на кол. — (Чарли не мог припомнить, когда именно они это решили, но на всякий случай воодушевленно закивал.) — Ну и зачем держать его прикованным к стулу? Он все равно никуда не убежит, потому что слишком смелый. Я в этом абсолютно уверена, потому что тот, кто решился полететь на драконе, просто не может быть трусом.  
  
— И он так любит драконов, с ума сойти! Ведь когда пришел в себя, то в первую очередь спросил о Данди. Ты сам был впечатлен и доволен, Влад. Только не отрицай: я ведь стояла рядом с тобой и все видела.  
  
Вот как эти упыри умудрялись настолько бесшумно перемещаться, что их не увидишь, пока носом не упрешься? Чарли призвал на помощь все свое самообладание, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда рядом с ним будто из воздуха (хотя в реальности скорее всего снаружи из окна) появилась невыразимо прелестная девушка: этакое дивное неземное видение в чем-то воздушном, розово-лиловом, которое поправило ему воротник и ласково улыбнулось.  
  
— Влад, милый, у меня тут возникла замечательная идея! — защебетало видение. Очаровательное личико в облаке золотистых кудряшек поворачивалось то к Чарли, то к графу, глаза необычного янтарного оттенка воодушевленно горели. — Давай возьмем его на работу! Ну, в заповеднике он тоже может работать, а у нас — по совместительству. Он ведь так любит животных, ну и пусть помогает мне с нашими питомцами. Это и будет считаться возмещением ущерба, а новый витраж мы сами купим. Как тебе это, дорогой?  
  
От внимания Чарли не ускользнуло, что при слове «питомцы» у Дракулы нервно дернулось левое веко.  
  
— Это очень интересная мысль, Маришка, — осторожно начал он. — Пожалуй, ее всем нам стоит обдумать…  
  
Граф шагнул к креслу и попытался было вытолкнуть из него необъятную черепаховую кошку, очевидно, собираясь занять ее место. Не тут-то было: она уперлась всеми лапами, для верности вонзив когти в обивку, и жалобно, оскорбленно и одновременно сварливо мяукнула — такие звуки явно могли издавать только животные, избалованные до полного собственного изумления.  
  
— Милый, Дженни второй день мучается от радикулита и меланхолии. — В прекрасных янтарных глазах Маришки появилась кроткая мольба, с какой раненая лань могла бы смотреть на охотника, идущего ее добивать.  
  
Дракула тяжело вздохнул, очевидно, пытаясь найти в себе что-то похожее на терпение, и с мужественно-мученическим выражением на лице отошел от кресла.  
  
— Когда века назад в обмен на человеческую сущность мне обещали в том числе власть над всеми ночными тварями, я не подозревал, что на практике она будет выглядеть таким образом… Ладно, если ты хочешь, чтобы этот юнец возмещал нам стоимость витража дополнительной работой…  
  
— Чарли, ты ведь любишь кошек? — Маришка осторожно дотронулась до его локтя. — Я в этом почему-то уверена.  
  
— Немедленно соглашайся, причем с энтузиазмом. Влад тут же простит тебе хоть три витража, — почти беззвучно прошелестела у его правого уха Верона.  
  
— Я готов помогать всем, что в моих силах, — как можно бодрее и решительнее откликнулся Чарли, который все еще не мог до конца поверить, что, кажется, уйдет из этой камеры пыток живым. Похоже, получилось убедительно, потому что вампирши просияли радостными улыбками (в тридцать зубов и два тонких изящных клыка), а взгляд их супруга заметно потеплел.  
  
— Ладно. Полагаю, мистер Петреску, — Дракула оглянулся на директора заповедника, который, видимо, почувствовал возможность отделаться легким испугом и постепенно переходил из предынфарктного состояния просто в предобморочное, — мы можем уладить этот конфликт к взаимному удовлетворению. Мистер Уизли… — Тут он поднял глаза к потолку, осекся, вздохнул и тоном человека, который сталкивается с этой проблемой изо дня в день, произнес: — Алира, милая, аккуратней. Ты можешь обжечься о свечи в люстре.  
  
На сей раз Чарли все-таки шарахнулся в сторону, налетел на Верону и немедленно рассыпался в извинениях. Просто, когда поднимаешь голову и видишь, что почти прямо над тобой на потолке вниз головой стоит (да-да, именно стоит, без каких-то видимых ухищрений) девушка с длинной гривой огненно-рыжих волос, которой вроде бы еще минуту назад там не было, то сохранять даже видимость спокойствия ужасно трудно.  
  
Акробатка с интересом оглядела собравшихся и вдруг, оттолкнувшись ногами, сделала кульбит в воздухе и абсолютно бесшумно приземлилась прямо перед Чарли — миниатюрная, тонкая, в замысловато обернутой вокруг тела полупрозрачной ткани, местами заляпанной кровью.  
  
— Ну что за дурацкая манера ходить по потолку? — с досадой, но привычно, будто наблюдает этот трюк каждый день, наморщила носик Маришка.  
  
— Какой красавчик! — не обращая на нее никакого внимания, восторженно воскликнула рыжая.  
  
Чарли чуть не оглянулся назад, чтобы проверить, не пробрался ли в комнату кто-то еще. Это она кому? Ему, что ли? Что за чушь! Если брать присутствующих в комнате, то красавчиками безусловно можно назвать графа-вампира и Анастаза, а он сроду им не был. В их семье красавчиком всегда считался Билл: надо было видеть, как еще в Хогвартсе на него западали девчонки. Чарли же, со своими приземистой фигурой и широким веснушчатым лицом, никогда не считал себя особо привлекательным…  
  
Нет, кажется, эта девица (Алира, так?) все-таки имела в виду именно его. Молниеносное до неуловимости движение — и она оказалась практически вплотную к Чарли. Ее огромные глаза невероятного светло-розового цвета с вертикальными кошачьими зрачками жадно рассматривали его, и от их нечеловеческого взгляда внутри все словно покрывалось льдом. Кажется, даже когда разъяренная Эржебет начала прицельно выдыхать пламя по драконологам, Чарли и то не было настолько страшно.  
  
У Алиры явно возникло много вопросов, и она собиралась задать их всем присутствующим сразу, перескакивая от одного к другому, так что порой за ходом ее мысли было трудновато угнаться.  
  
— Ты еда? Влад, любимый, это ты мне в подарок? А его можно полностью выпить или нет? Ой, как здорово, он почти под цвет моих волос! — Тоненькая ручка бесцеремонно ухватила Чарли за вихор, явно пытаясь сравнить его цвет со своими длинными локонами, в огнях свечей отливавшими медью. Ему ужасно хотелось отшвырнуть нежить от себя, но поднять руку на женщину было выше его сил. — У тебя какая группа крови? Случайно не вторая, это моя любимая… С ума сойти, какие мускулы! — Вторая рука уже с нескрываемым удовольствием ощупывала его бицепс. — Влад, у меня идея! Давай его обратим! Он мне так понравился, пусть тут живет, а? Ты так часто уезжаешь, а он будет скрашивать мне одиночество… ну ладно, Верона, не злись, тебе тоже…  
  
Чарли настолько обалдел, что даже почти перестал бояться. Он перевел ошарашенный взгляд на Дракулу — что он думает по поводу такой… нестандартной идеи. К его изумлению, вместо возмущения граф смотрел на Алиру с каким-то умиленным восторгом, как, между прочим, и Анастаз. А тот недавно вроде так искренне переживал за Чарли. Вот предатель.  
  
В любом случае, наверное, нужно было хоть что-то сказать, донести до Алиры, что в ее плане есть некоторые… ну, изъяны. В частности, решительное нежелание Чарли становиться упырем.  
  
— Дамы, вы все невероятно красивы, — наконец, нашелся он со словами. — Только, увы, от меня вам не будет толку. Во-первых, я сейчас пьян как горный тролль. В моей сливовице почти нет крови, так что вам будет ужасно невкусно. Во-вторых, я женат на своей работе. Я люблю только драконов.  
  
Чарли еще не знал этого, но сейчас в первый раз он произнес волшебную формулу защиты от упреков мамы в нежелании жениться на какой-нибудь приличной милой ведьме.  
  
— Это как? Ты что, ксенофил? — Розовые глаза Алиры пораженно округлились.  
  
Старшие вампирши дружно захихикали.  
  
— Так, милая, теперь тебе хватит проверять нервы бедного мальчика на прочность, — решительно шагнула к ней Верона. — Мы обязательно что-нибудь с ним придумаем, а пока, кажется, тебе лучше переодеться. Ты вся вымазана в крови.  
  
— Черт возьми, как можно так неаккуратно охотиться? — с упреком заметила Маришка. — Я же учила тебя, как надо кусать: деликатно, тихо, а не вгрызаться в шею так, чтобы летели клочья мяса. Мы же вампиры, а не людоеды!  
  
— Ой, да ладно вам! Это был всего лишь браконьер. Смотри лучше, что я принесла для твоих лапочек, — с торжествующей улыбкой Алира извлекла из складок одежды грубо оторванную, судя по ее виду, кисть руки, и бросила ее кошкам. Те немедленно сбились над лакомством в кучу, послышались рычание, шипение, жадное чавкание и тошнотворный звук разгрызания мелких косточек. Чарли поспешно отвел глаза.  
  
— Не обращай на Алиру внимания, — извиняющимся тоном прошептала ему Верона. — Первый век жизни мы все такие: кровожадные, вечно голодные и совершенно невменяемые. Влад донесет до нее, что тебя нельзя трогать, а лет через пятьдесят она, надо надеяться, станет почти такой же разумной, как мы с Маришкой… О, дорогой, у меня возникла новая идея относительно этого молодого человека. У тебя ведь давно не было помощника из смертных? Люди могут быть чрезвычайно полезны хотя бы потому, что активны днем, в отличие от нас…  
  
Обсуждение деталей заняло еще пару часов, и в результате Чарли получил бесплатную подработку, о которой совершенно не просил, но избежал выплаты крупной денежной суммы, которой все равно не располагал, пыток, обращения в вампира и, возможно, зверского изнасилования младшей супругой графа. Отныне одну неделю месяца он должен был являться в замок Бран и выполнять поручения Дракулы и его жен, а уж о чем они могли его попросить, даже думать не хотелось. Кажется, он кардинально вляпался. Впрочем, так ему было и надо.  
  
— У тебя есть сова? — поинтересовался Дракула на прощание. — Нет? Ладно, тогда держи… — Он без особых церемоний снял с карниза того крупного филина, что так смачно пожирал крысу, и пересадил его, возмущенно ухающего и хлопающего крыльями, на руку Чарли. — Для писем, с покупкой корма можешь не заморачиваться — он сам прекрасно находит еду… Заткнись, Брэм, я не спрашивал твоего мнения. Если будешь хорошо служить моему новому помощнику, возможно, расколдую тебя раньше времени.  
  
Филин по кличке Брэм с омерзением рассматривал своего нового хозяина, и, наконец, его мучительно стошнило крысиными кишками прямо на рубашку Чарли.  
  
  


***

  
  
Разумеется, мирное улаживание конфликта не спасло Чарли от нагоняя, который ему, как и остальным драконологам, устроил мистер Петреску, но почтенный волшебник, к счастью, оказался весьма отходчивым. Зато овация коллег и осознание, что вот теперь-то он свой в заповеднике, на сто процентов свой… это дорогого стоило.  
  
Брэм демонстрировал своему недостойному владельцу презрение целых две недели, а потом, видимо, убедившись, что оно не производит на того никакого впечатления, с достоинством сел на плечо во время ужина и ухнул, явно намекая, что не будет против какого-нибудь угощения.  
  
Данди с тех пор не просто полюбил летать — полеты для драконов, в конце концов, были совершенно естественны — но полюбил летать с Чарли на спине и периодически требовал, чтобы тот давал себя покатать.  
  


***

  
  
Наверное, Чарли сразу надо было понять, насколько он влип, и перепугаться, но масштаб бедствия он оценил далеко не сразу. Конечно, надо было насторожиться еще в самый первый вечер, когда Верона взволнованно принялась расспрашивать его, любит ли он венгерскую и румынскую кухню («Обожаю готовить, но никто в замке не может есть человеческую пищу, как хорошо, что появился ты…»), а также рассказывать, какой Анастаз хороший человек (пусть и вампир, это не страшно), и как ему сразу понравился Чарли. Ее дивные фиалковые глаза горели точь-в-точь как у мамы, когда они все приезжали домой на каникулах, и не оставалось никаких сомнений, что она силой пригонит Чарли и Анастаза на свидание друг с другом, если они будут медлить… да, симптомы были определенно пугающие, но тогда он не осознал до конца.  
  
Когда Маришка утащила его знакомиться с каждой из своих кошек (он сбился со счета после пятидесяти), ему все еще не было понятно до конца. В конце концов, Чарли действительно любил животных.  
  
Окончательно его бедственное положение стало понятно, когда граф отправил его со своими женами в кино («Терпеть не могу современное искусство, так что вот чековая книжка, покупай девочкам все, что они захотят, если их кто-то попытается обидеть, ты их, разумеется, защитишь»), и они перенеслись куда-то в Америку. Маггловский фильм был весьма мил и наивен, если такое возможно сказать об истории, где людей с удовольствием раздирали на части, резали и ломали им шеи — всем трем вампиршам чрезвычайно понравился маркиз де Сад, и они дружно заявили, что Дракула на экране и в подметки не годится их мужу. Чарли даже искренне получал от вечера удовольствие, пока они не вышли из кинотеатра и Алира не встала как вкопанная, вытянувшись в струнку при виде мирно попивающих пиво у обочины байкеров весьма брутального вида, и не воскликнула:  
  
— Какие мужчины! Верона, Маришка, посмотрите, вот и ужин! Что это у них написано на куртках? «Майянцы»? Как интересно! Чарли, солнышко, покараулишь, пока мы подкрепимся? А потом мы с тобой сходим в «Макдональдс», ладно?


End file.
